Going Once, Twice, SOLD!
by mercurymari83
Summary: Quistis and the girls go up for auction! Quistis' POV. FINISHED Last chapter is a double songfic--Brian McKnight and Shakira. Enjoy! Winner of "Best Humor" in 2nd Annual Seiftis Awards.
1. I

*FF8 doesn't belong to me!*  
  
Quistis Trepe was standing in her dorm room when Selphie Tilmitt burst in with a huge smile on her face. She could hardly contain herself as she talked to Quistis about an auction, her latest and greatest idea for a Garden Festival Committee Fundraiser.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Selphie?" asked, her ice blue eyes skeptical. "An auction sounds a little… if-y."  
  
"Aw, come on Quisty!" Selphie exclaimed, her sparkling emerald eyes pleading. She never seemed short on enthusiasm. "This'll be a great fundraiser for the Garden Festival Committee! Plus we need one more person to auction off. There's myself, Rinoa, Fujin, Xu, Matron, and Larissa, the girl who works in the library. We need you! Besides, you might really like who you end up with," and she smiled.  
  
Quistis thought, 'Great… all I need are those shallow Trepies falling over themselves to bid on me.'  
  
"Yoo hoo, Quisty! You in there?" Selphie brought Quistis back to reality, waving her hand in front of her face. "So whaddya say? I reeeeeally need you…" she made a puppy-dog face and stuck her lower lip out into a pot.  
  
Call her soft, but Quistis just couldn't say no to her best friend's request, and that pathetic puppy face. "All right then, Selphie. I'll do it; I mean, it's for a good cause."  
  
"Hoo-RAY!" shouted Selphie. "I've got everyone I need now! Oh, before I forget, here's how everything will work: At ten o'clock Friday morning, we will meet in the quad to get ready. The auction begins at eleven. Whoever buys you gets to take you out Friday night—on a date! Don't forget to wear something nice that night!"  
  
'Hmm…' Quistis thought. 'This may give my dull-as-dirt love life a little boost.'  
  
"Okay, if you don't have any questions, I'm gonna go make up some fliers! I'll put them all over Garden, so any male student can come and bid. See you Friday!" she skipped out of the dorm on her merry way.  
  
'All right. Now that I'm officially involved, I'd better see what I have to wear,' Quistis thought as she walked over to her closet. She opened the doors and looked around in dismay. Her wardrobe consisted of a bathrobe, a SeeD uniform, three peace battle outfits, and a pair of tall, black battle boots. 'Not much selection…I've got to get a nice outfit by Friday! I'll just go get a quick bite in the cafeteria, then go shopping in Deling City.' She went to the bathroom, and on her way out, she grabbed her Save the Queen. 'Just in case' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
The moment Quistis entered the café, she was pummeled by the scent of hot dogs and sweat, which wasn't a very pleasing combination. She thought, 'It must be those SeeD candidates coming back from their mission. You'd think they knew what a shower looked like…'  
  
She got into the line and waited behind an incompetent SeeD candidate in front of her, struggling to choose between Diet Coke and Diet Pepsi. When he finally decided, she pushed him out of the way and ordered a Caesar salad and water.  
  
Quistis paid for her meal and scanned the area for an empty seat. She didn't notice the giggling people behind her. The abundance of hungry SeeD candidates made it difficult to find a seat. She almost gave up hope when she heard a familiar voice call, "Instructor! Do you need somewhere to sit?" She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Hello, Seifer" she said, then turned to see him. "So nice to see you again."  
  
Seifer had that oh-so-familiar smirk on his face, patted an empty chair next to him, and said, I've got a seat right here for ya. But I can't just GIVE it to you." Quistis raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?" Seifer got up and looked her straight in the eye for a moment and whispered something only she could hear. "Turn around for a sec." She unknowingly complied, and the laughter in the café went up. Then he said, "You might wanna look behind you." She turned and noticed that her entire behind was exposed! She had mistakenly tucked the back of her skirt into her panties when she left the bathroom.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and her face was bright as a lobster as she quickly pulled her skirt out and smoothed it. The cafeteria roared with laughter, along with Seifer. He said, "Nice panties, Instructor!" She looked at him with disgust and hurt in her eyes. She ran out of the café, and Seifer stopped laughing.  
  
The look in her eyes finally registered, and he hated that look. He realized how much he had hurt her, and immediately wanted to kick himself. He ran out of the café after her. 


	2. II

Seifer ran through the halls of Balamb Garden, following the blur of peach that was Quistis. "Hey, Instructor! Wait up!" he shouted after her.  
  
'Man, she's got a strong pair of legs on her!' he thought as he ran out of the Garden after her. She ran through the dangerous Acauld Plains toward Balamb. Miraculously, she reached Balamb without getting attacked.  
  
Unfortunately, Seifer wasn't that lucky. Before he got too far into the plains, three Bite Bugs attacked him. He quickly eliminated them with a few swishes of his Hyperion, then ran into Balamb after his ex-instructor.  
  
He turned a corner and managed to catch a glimpse of her departing on a train. He roared in exasperation and quickly asked the ticket booth employee, "Where is that train going?" The girl behind the counter said, "Deling City, sir."  
  
'Damn' he thought. 'She's feisty. And quick. I'll catch her when she comes back…'  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis sighed in relief and relaxed in her plush train seat. 'I got away just in time. That was humiliating enough, I don't need him following me to make an even bigger fool of me. How could I have been so careless? I just gave half the Garden a peep show!' Her face burned with embarrassment. She shook her head, sat up, and thought, 'No more feeling embarrassed. I'm going shopping, and I'm not going to think about this any more!'  
  
That settled, she grabbed the latest issue of Timber Maniacs from the coffee table and read it until the train reached its destination.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis stepped out and looked around. 'Wow, this city hasn't changed at all! It's still amazing!' She gazed in wonder at all the hustle and bustle and took it all in. Then she made her way to the shops.  
  
She entered a fancy-looking boutique and looked around. There were gorgeous gowns and evening dresses all over, and she was engulfed in the excitement of shopping. Even though she had never been a 'girly-girl', she still loved the feeling of splurging on herself.  
  
Quistis browsed through the different dresses when she saw one that stopped her in her tracks. It was a simple spaghetti-strap, black dress with a swirled hem, and she fell in love with it. She tried it on and it fit her like it was custom made, especially for her.  
  
Five minutes later, she owned it. She walked out of the boutique, satisfied with herself. Figuring, 'What the heck?', she had even bought a matching wrap and strappy shoes.  
  
'No more Plain Jane Quistis Trepe. Just wait until they see me in this!' She took the bus to the train station and bought a ticket to Balamb.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dinnertime when Quistis finally made it back to Garden. She was hungry and her feet ached, but she felt good.  
  
She walked up to her dorm and slid her cardkey in the slot. The doors opened with a swoosh! and she entered.  
  
Quistis flicked on the light and put her clothes away, then went back to the cafeteria for dinner. She dreaded going back there, but she couldn't starve herself just because of some embarrassment.  
  
~*~  
  
When Quistis entered, she felt countless sets of eyes on her, then she heard whispers. Ignoring them, she ordered her meal and sat with Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, and Squall, who were all there enjoying their meals.  
  
"Yo, Quistis! What's up? Where have you been all day?" Zell said. He moved over and gave her room to sit down. She replied, "Well, I went to Deling City to shop for a dress for Friday's auction."  
  
Squall looked at her. "You went shopping? And…" Quistis quizzically looked back and replied, "What? Why the 'and'?"  
  
Selphie lowered her voice and said, "We heard about your little 'incident' with Seifer earlier. We thought you ran away from all the embarrassment!"  
  
Quistis blushed cherry red and replied, "W-Well, I just left to go shopping. I didn't run away or anything… How did you hear about it?" she cautiously asked.  
  
Rinoa said, "Um, Quistis, EVERYONE knows about it now. Even the Headmaster! All the SeeD candidates were running around, telling everyone."  
  
Zell quickly said, "Come on Quistis, it's not SO bad. I mean, with all the gossip flying around here, everyone will probably forget about it in a few days…" He looked at Quistis reassuringly, but she just sank lower in her chair.  
  
Quistis quickly finished her meal, and then said, "Well, I'd better go back to my dorm. I'm tired with all that walking. See you guys later."  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She had taken a hot shower to relieve her stress, and it worked. She looked around her tidy room, and was taken aback at the sight of Seifer. He was standing in the doorway, with his trademark smirk on his face. "Hello, Instructor. You really should lock your door behind you. Otherwise, anyone could just barge on in. Now down to business. Sit down; we need to talk."  
  
Quistis sat on her bed and wrapped her robe around her. "What do we need to talk about?" she innocently asked, though she knew what the answer was.  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, and blurted, "I'm really sorry for embarrassing you earlier today."  
  
Quistis almost fell off her bed in shock. She had never heard Seifer be serious before, much less apologize. "I accept your apology, Seifer," she said in a surprised voice.  
  
He looked over at her. "What I just said doesn't leave this room." He smoothed his short, blond hair with a gloved hand and suavely said, "I have an image to maintain. I don't need everyone to know I have a soft side; especially Puberty Boy or Chicken Wuss."  
  
Quistis couldn't help but giggle a little. "I'm so flattered that you have enough faith in me, that I won't tell." Seifer walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He moved his face close to hers and said, "How do I know that you won't tell?"  
  
She moved her face closer to his, almost in retaliation, and smiled as she said, "You have my word."  
  
He countered and moved even closer. Their eyes were locked on each other, and their noses were almost touching. He whispered, "That's not good enough…" then he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. At that moment, the door burst open.  
  
Quistis and Seifer whipped their faces over to the door and saw Selphie standing there. Her green eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth was agape. "Oh my Hyne! You guys… an ITEM?!"How 


	3. III

Selphie stood in Quistis' doorway in shock. She held a hand to her mouth and said, "Wait 'till everyone gets a load of this!" and started to run off.  
  
Seifer sprang up off of Quistis' bed and ran after Selphie. He caught up to her within a few steps and grabbed her arm. "Listen, Messenger Girl. There is nothing between me and Quistis."  
  
Seifer's green eyes gleamed as he thought, 'Though I wouldn't mind…'  
  
Selphie raised an eyebrow and slyly said, "Oh really? Was it my imagination, or did you guys practically kiss in there? I know a lot more than you give me credit for, Seifer Almasy. I am an expert in affairs of the heart!"  
  
Seifer said, "I don't need some self-appointed love guru to tell me how I feel. All I know is that you better not start throwing any rumors around here. Quistis has enough crap to deal with already."  
  
Selphie replied, "Fine. I wouldn't spread anything around about dear old Quisty. Even though this is a VERY juicy tidbit of gossip that anyone would DIE to hear…"  
  
Seifer tightened his grip on Selphie, and she said, "Okay! Fine, I won't tell…"  
  
He let her go, and she ran down the hall and out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
After Seifer ran out after Selphie, Quistis lay on her bed in wonder. 'Is it my imagination, or did Seifer put the major moves on me? I mean, we almost KISSED! He must be a very good kisser… WOAH! Back up, Quistis! Are you falling for Seifer Almasy, the sorceress' lapdog, the one who almost killed us all, the one who had no respect for you in the classroom—the one who EMBARRASSED you in front of Balamb Garden?!' She considered the question for a moment and answered it.  
  
'Yes, I am. How could this happen? Is it the way he apologized, which was completely out of his character? Yes. And maybe it's his velvety deep voice, or his blond hair that I would love to run my fingers through, or his dangerous exterior? Yes, yes, and yes.'  
  
Quistis got up and looked out her door. He was nowhere to be seen. She leaned against the doorframe and thought, 'Reality check, Quistis. Seifer would never fall for a boring Instructor like you… With his awesome looks, he could have anyone!'  
  
She entered her dorm and climbed into bed. After tossing and turning for about half an hour, she thought, 'I can't sleep. Maybe I can go to the Secret Spot to relax.'  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer walked through the Training Center, lost in thought.  
  
'I really hope Messenger Girl keeps her mouth shut. I have no feeling for Quistis… But why did I move in on her like that? Did I do it to keep her quiet, or is there something really there?'  
  
Apparently, he was lost in thought at the wrong time. A T-Rexaur came out of nowhere and grabbed him with its crushing jaws. Seifer cried out in agony as the beast slammed him into the ground. 'Damn! Just my luck! I don't have any cure spells!' He summoned Diablos and hoped for the best. To his shock, Diablos healed it! Then the prehistoric animal swung its massive tail and connected with Seifer's head. He crashed down, knowing he would die if he didn't do something quickly.  
  
He almost gave up hope when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Blind!" He turned his head and saw a peach blob out of the corner of his eye. "Trepe!" he managed to get out. She summoned Eden, and the T-Rexaur uttered one last scream before it fell dead to the ground.  
  
Quistis ran up to Seifer and used one arm to sit him up and steady his head. "Honestly, Seifer. You really should prepare better if you're going to train. What if I hadn't shown up?" She softened her gaze on him as she put her hand to his chest. "Curaga" she whispered, and the powerful spell tingled as it exited her fingertips and entered his body. Seifer was fully cured; he stood and took Quistis' hand to help her up.  
  
"Thanks, Instructor" he said. "I don't know what I would have done without ya." He smiled at her. This wasn't the usual Seifer smirk—this was a genuine smile.  
  
Her heart fluttered in her chest as she replied, "You're welcome. Any time." She couldn't help but get lost in the emerald green pools in Seifer's eyes.  
  
She quickly snapped herself out of her fantasy world and said, "Well, I was just going to the Secret Spot to relax. I'll see you later."  
  
Seifer watched her as she walked away from him, noticing the sway of her hips, and quickly reprimanding himself for it.  
  
'Come on, Seifer. Get a grip on reality. So Quistis happens to be a pretty cool chick. She's funny, smart, and hot. But look at me! Everyone calls me the sorceress' lapdog, and I almost killed everyone! Besides, she probably has a huge crush on Puberty Boy.' He turned around and walked away, slinging his Hyperion over his shoulder. 'Oh well, I can always dream… And who knows? Stranger things have happened…'  
  
~FRIDAY 10:00 AM~  
  
Quistis entered the quad to see the rest of the girls up for auction gathered there. She walked over to Selphie, who was carrying a clipboard. "Am I on time, Selphie?" she asked.  
  
Selphie cheerfully replied, "Right on time! I'm gonna do roll call now to see if everyone's here…"  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"HERE"  
  
"Matron?"  
  
"Here, dear."  
  
"Xu?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Larissa?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Well, I'm certainly here, and so is Quistis, so that means we're all present and accounted for. Now, when all the people come and it's time to start, we all stand up on stage. Headmaster Cid will auction us off. (Psst…Matron…He will be able to bid, also… ^^) Ahem, well, we stand near the curtain in the back, and the one on auction stands up front in the spotlight. When you are bought, you walk off stage right, and meet your date at the bottom of the stairs. Since bidding is by numbers, not names, and the spotlight will be quite bright, you will not know who has bought you until you walk down the stairs. Okay, any questions?"  
  
"All right then, everyone, it's 10:30, let's get onstage and WAIT!"  
  
~HALF AN HOUR LATER~  
  
"Okay, everyone, places!" Selphie said as the ladies lined up behind the curtain.  
  
"Come on, Selphie, relax! We're not giving a Broadway play or anything!" Xu said.  
  
Selphie took a deep breath in. "All right. Here we go!"  
  
The curtain lifted and the women smiled at the huge audience, composed of the male population of Balamb Garden.  
  
'Oh boy', thought Quistis. She had butterflies in her stomach and thought, 'Here goes nothing!' 


	4. IV

Quistis had to blink a few times against the bright lights. As she focused her eyes, she saw Cid to the side of the stage at a podium, holding a microphone. She looked out to the audience and was shocked to see that it was a full house. No seat was empty.  
  
Cid began, "Welcome, male students of Balamb Garden! We're here to bid on these lovely ladies up on stage. All the proceeds will go to the Garden Festival Committee. Let's take a moment to thank Selphie Tilmitt, who organized this wonderful event. Oh, and one last thing, eager bidders!" His eyes hardened and he gave an evil look. "Anyone who bids on Edea will lose one SeeD rank level! Ahem…Let's begin!"  
  
~Seifer's POV~  
  
Seifer sat in his seat near the front of the stage. He had a clear view of his target: Quistis. 'You can't escape me now, Trepe. I've got 2,500 gil here that says you're MINE!' he thought.  
  
~Back to Quistis' POV~  
  
She stood up straight as Cid began the auction.  
  
"First up, we have…Selphie!" Selphie came forward and smiled. "Let's start the bidding at 500 gil! Do I hear 500 gil?" A paddle went up. "500 gil, number 1124. Do I hear 1000 gil?" The same paddle went up. "Number 1124, 1000 gil. And I recommend that you do NOT try to outbid yourself." He waited a moment. "1000 gil to number 1124, going once…twice…SOLD! Selphie, go and greet your bidder, and we can continue!"  
  
Selphie skipped offstage to meet her date. She descended the stairs and met with…Irvine! She took his hand and left the quad.  
  
Cid continued, "Next we have the lovely Rinoa up for auction. Do I hear 500 gil?" A paddle zoomed into the air. "500 gil, number 823. Going once…twice…SOLD! To number 823. Rinoa, please go meet your bidder." She nodded and walked offstage. She went down the stairs, and saw Squall there to greet her.  
  
"Third is Larissa, the charming librarian. Bidding starts at 500 gil." Again, a paddle went up. "500 gil to number 317. Going once, twice, SOLD! To number 317. Larissa, go meet your buyer." She walked down the stairs and saw Zell there, with a grin a mile wide. She linked arms with him and walked out of the quad.  
  
"Fourth is a member of the Garden Disciplinary Committee, Fujin! Do I hear 500 gil?" Number 251 waved his paddle in the air. "500 gil, number 251. Going once, twice, SOLD! To number 251. Fujin, please greet your bidder." She slowly walked offstage and down the stairs to see—who else? —Raijin! "PLEASED" said Fujin, as they walked out together.  
  
"Fifth we have Xu! She needs no introduction, so let's bid. 500 gil, do I hear 500 gil?" A paddle shyly waved above the crowd. "Young man, I can't see your number. Please hold it up. Don't be shy." The paddle inched upward. "500 gil to number 399. Going once…twice…SOLD! For 500 gil to number 399. Xu, please go meet your bidder." She walked offstage and saw a shy-looking guy at the foot of the steps. He turned and revealed himself to be… Nida! He blushed and shyly walked out with Xu.  
  
"Now sixth, we have the stunningly beautiful, powerful, and talented Edea! I would like to bid 50,000 gil. Is there any sap… I mean bidder… who would like to outbid me?" A cricket sounded nearby. "All right then, SOLD! To myself, for 50,000 gil!" He turned and whispered to Edea, "I'll be right there, Sugar Muffin."  
  
"Ahem, last, but certainly not least, we have Quistis! Do I hear 500 gil?"  
  
Seifer sat up straight and proudly waved his paddle in the air.  
  
"500 gil to number 1222, do I hear 1000 gil?"  
  
Another paddle near Seifer went straight up into the air.  
  
"I hear 1000 gil, to number 159. 1500 gil, do I hear 1500 gil?"  
  
Seifer frowned and put his paddle in the air. 'That punk better not outbid me again…'  
  
"1500 gil to 1222! Do I hear 2000 gil?"  
  
Number 159 dared to wave his paddle frantically in the air.  
  
"2000 gil to number 159!"  
  
Seifer thought 'WHAT?! This kid's makin' me spend my last few gil!' He turned and saw a smug Trepie behind him, holding paddle number 159.  
  
"2000 gil going once…"  
  
Seifer turned around in his seat and grabbed the Trepie by the collar.  
  
"…twice…"  
  
He punched the Trepie in the face, and as he hit the floor unconscious, Seifer stuck his paddle in the air.  
  
"I have 2500 gil, number 1222. Going once, twice, SOLD! Quistis, go meet your bidder. This concludes today's auction. Thank you all for coming!"  
  
Quistis had a major case of butterflies. She had heard a struggle before she was bought. 'What happened? Who bought me? But it feels really good that I was bid on by TWO guys.' She smiled as she began to descend the stairs. She caught sight of a gray trench coat and her blood ran cold. Now she tentatively went down, and came face to face with Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Greetings, Instructor. You know, those Trepies are really hardcore. Anyway, let's go and spend some time together, shall we?" He tried putting his arm around her, but she shrugged out of it and walked ahead of him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hello! Sorry if it was a little predictable, but I tried to add a little humor in there. Please give some feedback—I enjoy getting reviews! Come on people, show some love! ^^ 


	5. V

There was an awkward silence between Quistis and Seifer as they walked through the corridor. Seifer wasn't sure what to say to her, and he was thankful when she broke the silence.  
  
"What plans did you have for us tonight?" she asked.  
  
He plastered a smirk on his face and said, "Well, I thought we'd start with a little backrub, then break out the wine, go to my dorm, and see where we go from there…" Then he winked suggestively at her.  
  
She cleared her throat and said, "Well if that's what you're expecting, Mr. Almasy, then I'm afraid you'll be terribly disappointed." She thought, 'Well, what did I expect from this guy, he's a walking bundle of hormones. And I thought I actually LIKED this guy!'  
  
"Aw, come on Instructor! I was just kidding around with you. I actually made reservations at a really nice restaurant in Balamb. We could rent a car and drive over. The reservation is for 7:00. Hope that sounds all right."  
  
Quistis couldn't get over it. "Seifer, you've been acting a little… out of character recently. Are you feeling okay? Have you been drinking?"  
  
He completely missed the humor. He frowned and asked, "What, I just make some reservations and now you're calling me a drunk?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "That's not what I meant. You're not usually this… agreeable. I… really like this Seifer. I mean, the nice Seifer that makes apologies and acts like a gentleman---for the most part."  
  
For the first time in his life, Seifer had no comeback for this. He merely squeaked out, "Really?"  
  
She continued, "I never really thought of you as a friend, or acquaintance for that matter, but now I feel like I'm seeing the real you. The one that you cover up by acting tough." She smiled at him.  
  
The tops of his ears turned red and he quickly turned around to cover it up. 'Man, Trepe is really getting deep over here' he thought. 'She's making me feel… weird.' His stomach had butterflies, and when she smiled at him, he melted. 'Oh man, you're getting all lovey-dovey like a wuss! Snap out of it!'  
  
"Earth to Seifer." Quistis put a hand on his shoulder, and it snapped him from his fantasy world. "So what do you want to do now?" She looked straight into his deep emerald eyes.  
  
He said, "Well, it's about noon. You wanna have lunch, then, uh… go training?" He thought, 'Oh man, you're falling apart! Training?! THAT'S the best you could come up with?!'  
  
She looked at him with a perplexed expression. "You want to… train?"  
  
Seifer quickly regained his tough-guy personality and said, "Yeah, well, I figure we gotta do SOMETHING before our date tonight. Got a problem with that?"  
  
She replied, "No, I don't. Let's go eat. As long as you don't embarrass me again. Last one there buys!" And she ran off to the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer watched her run for a second and thought, 'Hey, she's pretty sexy!' Then he shook his head of the thought and ran after her, deciding to play her game. If she was going to be out of character, why couldn't he?  
  
~*~  
  
When he made it to the cafeteria, Quistis had already gone through the line and found a seat. He bought his lunch and went over to join her. As he sat down, he noticed that Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Larissa, Irvine, AND Selphie were together at a table across the room. He asked her, "Why didn't you sit with your friends?"  
  
She replied, "Because I know you wouldn't be able to get through an entire meal without strangling Zell or Squall, or making a commotion. That's why."  
  
He replied, "Hey, if I'm obnoxious, then you're timid. Too afraid to take a chance, because you're afraid you'll get humiliated, or in trouble."  
  
She said, "I am not!"  
  
He replied, "Fine then. Why don't we make a bet? Put your money where your mouth is!"  
  
She leaned forward and said, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Why don't we go and sit over there with your little friends? If I don't cause a commotion, or call anyone names, then I win. For you to win, you have to…" He had to think of something really good. "…you have to kiss me in front of everyone."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened, and she said, "No way! You're sick!"  
  
He said, "Let's make it a bet worth making. Loser buys both of our lunches for 2 MONTHS!"  
  
"What if we both win?" she asked. He answered, "Then we break even, and just enjoy ourselves for the rest of the day. Deal?" he outstretched his hand.  
  
'The stakes are high. Do I really want to do this?' she thought. But she was too competitive, and she took his hand and said, "Deal!"  
  
They grabbed their trays and walked across the cafeteria.  
  
When they made it to the table, Quistis said, "Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" Squall was about to refuse, since Seifer was there, but Rinoa elbowed him and he said, "Whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Quistis said, then pulled up two chairs, side-by- side. She and Seifer sat.  
  
Zell said, "Hey, Seifer! Heard you had to shell out some BIG gil--and some fist--to get Quis."  
  
Seifer said, "So what, Chi-" Then he cleared his throat and said, "uh, chips! I need some…chips!" Quistis laughed to herself and thought, 'This will be cake.'  
  
He returned and the conversation resumed as normal. Five minutes into it, Seifer slid Quistis a note on a napkin, near her plate. It read, 'Any time now, Instructor.' She looked at him and he made a kissy-face. Thankfully nobody saw it.  
  
When there was a break in the conversation again, about five minutes later, Seifer cleared his throat and looked at her. Everyone was just about done and getting ready to leave. Seifer had miraculously held to his end of the deal, and Quistis sure didn't want to spend her hard-earned cash on 2 month's worth of lunches for both of them. She had no choice.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought as she pulled Seifer by his collar to her. She bumped the table, and everyone looked at her. 'It's now or never, Quisty' she thought.  
  
She closed her eyes and kissed Seifer passionately. She kissed and kissed until she ran out of air, then pulled away from him.  
  
Everyone was staring at them, and Seifer was smiling.  
  
Before anyone could comment, Quistis stood up straight and walked away from the table with Seifer. When she was at the door, she turned and looked back, and everyone's faces were engraved with the same shocked expressions. She smiled and exited, hand in hand with Seifer. 


	6. VI

When they reached the directory, Quistis let go of Seifer's hand. She put both her hands to her face, and she started to tremble. Seifer noticed tears falling from her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, but it was then he realized that she was hysterically laughing.  
  
She was laughing so hard, her sides burned and tears rolled down her face. Her face was pink and she gasped for air.  
  
He asked, "What the hell is so funny? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Between giggles she answered, "N-Nothing's wrong with me! That was just the MOST spontaneous thing I've ever done! Did you see everyone's faces?"  
  
Seifer HAD seen their faces, and Quistis' laughter was rubbing off on him. He soon got an attack of the giggles.  
  
Quistis finally regained control and wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath. "That was the best laugh I've had since…I can't remember!" She looked over to him and said, "So I guess we break even now? We can enjoy our time together."  
  
Seifer replied, "Speaking of enjoyment, I underestimated you, Instructor. I never thought you'd go through with it. And you're a great kisser" he added. She blushed slightly and said, "Thanks, you too." Then it was his turn to blush.  
  
He shook it off and said, "Now what? It's about 1:30 now. We've still got awhile before dinner."  
  
She thought for a moment and said, "Well, it's pretty warm outside. Why don't we go swimming at the beach?"  
  
He replied, "All right then. You'll go swimming. Put your suit on and meet me at the front gate."  
  
She smiled and said, "No way. YOU'RE swimming too. We'll BOTH change and meet at the front gate."  
  
He said, "But I don't wanna…" in a child's voice. She laughed, grabbed his hand, and they walked to the dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis thought to herself as she changed, 'I can't believe I'm actually enjoying myself with Seifer Almasy. I never would have thought I would.' She did a mirror check. She wore a red and white polka-dot bikini, red sarong, red thong sandals, and a wide-brimmed hat. She grabbed her sunglasses, towel, SPF 30, then went to meet Seifer.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer looked in the mirror before he headed out. 'Quistis is a lot cooler than I thought' he said to himself as he inspected his trunks. They were black with bright orange moombas and yellow chocobos running around. He smiled as he grabbed a towel, sandals, and sunglasses.  
  
~*~  
  
They made it to the front gate at the same time, thinking the same thing: "Woah! S/He's HOT!" It took all Seifer had not to drool at the sight of Quistis in a bikini. Quistis had to dismiss the thought of pinching those cute buns of his. His beautifully toned muscles didn't go unnoticed, either.  
  
The stood staring at each other for a moment, and Seifer said, "Uh, Let's go!" They walked across the Acauld Plains. Luckily, they didn't get attacked, but Seifer had brought his Hyperion—just in case.  
  
They reached the Rinaul Coast, and Quistis quickly applied the SPF before stepping into the cool blue water.  
  
She turned and beckoned him to join her. "Cute trunks" she commented. He smiled and said, "You too. I mean, uh, you look really hot in that! NO! I mean, you look…WOW."  
  
She threw her head back and laughed. "I've never heard you stutter before. But thanks." He stepped into the water and replied, "Yeah, well don't get used to it."  
  
She swam out into deeper water, and he followed. She was a great swimmer. He thought, 'Why not put it to the test?' He swam behind her, and his green eyes twinkled devilishly. He reached above her head, and once she saw him, it was too late. He pushed her head down and dunked her.  
  
Well, Quistis wasn't going to take that lying down. While underwater, she reached up Seifer's legs. 'He's gonna pay' she thought. She grasped his trunks and pulled them down to his ankles. She resurfaced, laughing again. Seifer yelped and quickly pulled his trunks up. "You looked!" he accused. She gave a look and said, "Like there's anything to see!"  
  
"Ouch!" he said. "You're brutal, Quistis." She stopped and looked at him. "That's the first time you've used my name," she quietly said.  
  
He smiled at her, and they swam back to shore together. She lay on top of her towel, face up, to absorb some rays. Seifer said, "Good idea" and lay down. After a while, he said, "Time to go. I don't wanna be responsible if you burn!"  
  
She responded, "How considerate!" They gathered their things and walked back to Garden. 


	7. VII

As they entered, they felt the eyes of the student body follow them. "What's their problem?" Seifer asked, in an annoyed tone.  
  
Quistis lifted her sunglasses and looked around. "I don't know what they find more shocking: us together, or you in moomba and chocobo swim trunks! I bet the rumors are flying already. Well, let 'em talk."  
  
Seifer was quiet. He asked himself, 'Would I really mind if there were rumors about us?'  
  
Quistis broke into his thoughts by asking, "So do you wanna part ways now? It's about 3:00 now, and I need a little rest so I'll be ready for tonight." He replied, "Yeah, I need a tux. I'll meet you at the parking lot at 6:30, so we'll make it for the 7:00 reservation on time. See you then."  
  
She smiled and said, "Yeah, see you a little later!" He watched as she walked away, getting one last eyeful of her bikini, and then left to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis was putting on the last of her makeup as she prepared for date with Seifer. She heard a knock at the door, and opened it to see Irvine and Selphie. They were dressed nicely; she was shocked to see Irvine without a ponytail and trenchcoat. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Me and Irvy wanted to see you before we left for our date. You look really nice—where are you going?" Quistis replied, "Seifer made reservations at a restaurant in Balamb."  
  
Irvine looked at her in disbelief. "Seifer's taking you someplace other than a bar? He really knows how to treat a lady. Maybe I should ask him for tips…" Selphie elbowed him and said, "You and Seifer are really hitting it off, aren't you?" She winked and said before she left, "Don't get carried away!"  
  
Quistis smiled and shut the door. She went back to her vanity to put a necklace and earrings on. Then she went to her full-length mirror to check herself out. The dress looked exquisite on her; it hugged her curves and complimented her figure perfectly. Her hair was simply tied up in a neat bun, with curled tendrils gracefully framing her face. The finishing touches of light makeup and simple jewelry made her look like a princess. 'You ain't seen nothing yet, Seifer. Just wait until you see me in this!' she thought. She grabbed her wrap and turned out the light before going to meet Seifer.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. He was lucky to find a tuxedo—it was "the last one in Balamb," as the salesman said. He had to admit, he looked good. The tux made him look like a complete gentleman. He smiled and thought, 'Trepe—you're MINE' as he left his dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
When Quistis met Seifer at the parking lot, it was very much like their previous swimming encounter. They eyeballed each other for a moment, and Seifer complimented, "You look very beautiful tonight. Shall we go?" Quistis gave him one of her dazzling white smiles, and said, "Yes. Thank you. And you look very handsome" she added. She took his hand, and he brought her around to the passenger side of the SeeD car. He opened the door and she got in, and then he got into the driver's seat. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready" she replied as she buckled her seatbelt. He backed out and drove to Balamb.  
  
When they got there, Seifer opened the door for Quistis, and she stepped out. He offered the crook of his arm, and she took it. Then they walked into the restaurant. He said to the man at the front, "2 under Almasy." The man drooled over Quistis, then quickly looked in the big black reservation book and said, "I'm sorry, sir, I can't seem to find your name here."  
  
Seifer leaned over and menacingly whispered, "Then you better find it." The incompetent jerk—I mean employee—still couldn't find Seifer's name on the list. He began to get very annoyed—his face was getting red. Quistis saw a potential problem, so she stepped in. "Now boys, I'm sure we can fix this. Can you just seat us? I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding," she said to the employee. "Sorry ma'am, we're booked solid" he anxiously replied. "Even for a SeeD Instructor?" she asked, flashing her ID.  
  
The waiter stammered, "Oh, I-I'm so sorry M-Miss Trepe. It won't happen again. P-Please come this w-way." "That's better," she said. He brought them to the most exclusive booth in the restaurant. It took all Seifer had not to punch the jerk into next week.  
  
When the waiter returned, he quickly took their orders; he nearly tripped over himself to get away from Seifer's penetrating glare. It seemed to say, "She's with ME. Get lost, Pee-Wee."  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer let out a satisfying belch after his meal. Then he realized that Quistis was staring at him, and quietly said, "Excuse me." She giggled, and then said, "I want to let you know how much I'm enjoying myself. You really know how to treat a girl right. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he quietly said, "but the night isn't over yet." The waiter came with the bill, and Seifer paid. "You're not still mad at the waiter, are you?" Quistis asked. He said, "No way" as he made sure to give a tip of 1 gil—no more, no less.  
  
They walked out and Seifer said, "What would you say to some wholesome fun?" She said, "Sure, why not?" He smiled and beckoned her to follow him.  
  
~*~  
  
They made it to their destination, and Quistis gaped at the sign. "Karaoke bar—Open Mic Night? You can't be serious!" He said as he pulled her through the doors, "Oh, but I am serious, Instructor!"  
  
They got a table and Seifer ran up to the stage. There was a nerdy guy with a poem in his hand, sitting onstage, about to begin. Seifer pushed him off the stage and brought the mic up to his height.  
  
'This should be very interesting' thought Quistis to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey all—I need some feedback here. Any suggestions on what Seifer or Quistis could sing? I need some creative ideas here! ^_^ Thanks! ~MM83~ 


	8. VIII

Seifer closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and the music began around him. He opened his eyes to lay his gaze on the woman who stole his heart. Then he began to sing.  
  
It's undeniable that we should be together  
  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
  
Quistis was surprised to hear Seifer's amazing voice. She had never thought that he would be a good singer. His alto voice held such deep emotion; it washed over her like waves at the beach.  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me  
  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
As he sang, he thought of all he was revealing. He was exposing his hidden feelings for Quistis through song. 'Will she know that I'm singing this for her?' he asked himself.  
  
So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional once you know what it's all about  
  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
  
I never would have made it very far  
  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
  
Quistis looked around. Everyone seemed to be spellbound by Seifer's performance. The waitress came to bring Quistis her drink, and whispered, "You're lucky to have a guy like that." Quistis was puzzled as to what the waitress had meant, but then she looked back at Seifer. 'Does she think that Seifer's singing to ME?' she thought.  
  
Say farewell to the dark of night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child  
  
Whose life has just begun  
  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time  
  
He looked at her at the climax of the song. It held all his feelings that he couldn't express with words.  
  
One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me  
  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one  
  
Quistis saw his loving gaze meet hers, and she melted. 'Oh my Hyne…he's singing to me…he loves me…' As the song ended, he received a standing ovation from the audience. She smiled at him as he approached her, blushing. "H-How'd you like it?" he asked. Her eyes twinkled like diamonds as she replied, "It was perfect. Now it's my turn." She said with a smile.  
  
She approached the stage, and the same nerdy guy was struggling to get onstage; he wore a neck brace from his previous encounter with Seifer. Quistis hastily pushed him down the stairs to get to the mic. "This is for you, Seifer," she said as she signaled the music to start.  
  
si es cuestión de confesar (if I am to confess)  
  
no sé preparar café (I don't know how to prepare coffee)  
  
y no entiendo de fútbol (and I don't understand soccer)  
  
creo que alguna vez fuí infiel (I think that one time I was unfaithful)  
  
juego mal hasta el parqués (I'm a bad player at Parcheesi)  
  
y jamás uso reloj (and I never use a watch)  
  
Seifer smiled to hear Quistis. She was a very talented singer; her voice was powerful and expressive, yet beautiful.  
  
y para ser más franca nadie (and to be frank nobody)  
  
piensa en ti como lo hago yo (thinks of you like I do)  
  
aunque te dé lo mismo (although you don't care about it)  
  
si es cuestión de confesar (if it is a question to admit)  
  
nunca duermo antes de diez (I never sleep before 10)  
  
ni me baño los domingos (never take a bath on Sundays)  
  
la verdad es que también (the truth is that I also)  
  
lloro una vez al mes (cry once a month)  
  
sobre todo cuando hay frío (mainly when it's cold)  
  
conmigo nada es fácil (for me nothing's easy)  
  
ya debes saber (you should know)  
  
me conoces bien (me so well)  
  
y sin ti todo es tan aburrido (and without you everything is so boring)  
  
As he had done earlier, she looked over to him from the stage. Her ice blue eyes twinkled as she caressed his ears with her voice.  
  
el cielo está cansado ya de ver (the sky is tired of seeing)  
  
la lluvia caer (rain fall)  
  
y cada día que pasa es uno más (and each day that passes by)  
  
parecido a ayer (seems like yesterday)  
  
no encuentro forma a alguna de (I don't find something)  
  
olvidarte porque (forgetting because)  
  
seguir amándote es inevitable (loving you is inevitable)  
  
His eyes lit up when he heard the word 'loving.' His heart fluttered in his chest as he realized that she felt the same way about him. He suddenly gave a huge smile and looked around the room. A guy walked over to him and said, "You've got yourself a fine lady there." He looked up to the stage and thought, 'You're right.'  
  
el cielo está cansado ya de ver (the sky is tired of seeing)  
  
la lluvia caer (rain fall)  
  
y cada día que pasa es uno más (and each day that passes by)  
  
parecido a ayer (seems like yesterday)  
  
no encuentro forma a alguna de (I don't find something)  
  
olvidarte porque (forgetting because)  
  
seguir amándote es inevitable (loving you is inevitable)  
  
  
  
siempre supe que es mejor (I always knew it was better)  
  
cuando hay que hablar de dos (when it's necessary to speak of two)  
  
empezar por uno mismo (I should be the first revealing.)  
  
She stood as the song ended, and Seifer ran up onto the stage to meet her. He grabbed her into a tight embrace and held her head against him with his hand. "Oh Seifer," she whispered. They gazed at each other and leaned in to kiss each other, when they were rudely interrupted.  
  
The same nerdy guy from before was tapping Seifer and Quistis on their shoulders. "I hope you both know you're in SERIOUS trouble." Seifer turned to tell of the guy, and stopped short.  
  
Standing there was no other than Headmaster Cid, with a black eye and a neck brace. He still held his poem for Edea. Quistis looked over her shoulder and saw Edea sitting at a table in the corner.  
  
At the same time, Seifer and Quistis stuttered out, "I-I'm SO sorry, Headmaster!"  
  
Cid shook his head and said, "No, it's quite all right. You'll both be in trouble if you lovebirds don't kiss right now. Well, come on! You've declared your love for each other, so kiss already!"  
  
Seifer took Quistis in his arms and said, "We'd better follow orders." She smiled and nodded, then stood on tiptoe to meet his lips with hers. They shared a kiss sweet as honey, while the audience applauded, cheered, and threw roses onstage. "That was SO much better than the kiss from before," he commented. "You're my designated kissing partner from now on," he said with devilish smile. She asked, "Does this mean that we're…together?"  
  
He thought for a second and said, "I hope so. Do you want to be together?" She smiled and said, "YES!" as she jumped into his arms. He gave a surprised look as he held his girlfriend in his arms. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" he said as he carried her out the door.  
  
Cid said, "Give it up for the couple!" He cheered, but then a rose hit him in the eye. "OW!" he cried as the lovebirds left.  
  
~THE END~  
  
A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed it! I know this chapter was a little mushy, hope y'all don't mind… And thanx for the song suggestions! Seifer's song was 'Back at One' sung by Brian McKnight. Quistis' song was 'Inevitable' sung by Shakira. I LOVE both songs, and hope you've heard 'em—they're really nice. Anyway, I need a LITTLE more feedback—sequel or no? Bye for now, and thanx again for all the reviews!  
  
PS—And if anyone finds any translation problems with 'Inevitable', PLEASE let me know! 


End file.
